The Worst Hearts and Hooves Day Ever
by super3rainbow1
Summary: Rainbow Dash is tired of spending Hearts and Hooves Day as one of the few ponies without a date. More importantly, she is tired of hiding her crush on Fluttershy. As Hearts and Hooves Day nears, she can't help but feel worried about how that special day will turn out.
1. Chapter 1

Rainbow Dash was lying on the floor with her head rested on a hoof. She almost seemed to be perfectly relaxed and content with the conversation being held with her friends. However, inside her head she felt nervous and uncomfortable. She found herself asking why she was even here at the first place. Twilight and Rarity had the idea of inviting everypony to her tree house to talk about Hearts and Hooves Day and that was only seven days away. However, she was the type of pony that disliked talking about feelings and especially about relationships or crushes.

"So Twilight, this unicorn you've meet also fancies reading books almost as much as you?" Rarity inquired.

"Actually, yes he does," Twilight replied. "He visits the library in Canterlot almost every day," she added.

Rainbow Dash started snickering along with Pinkie Pie. Even Applejack couldn't hold back a smug grin. Fluttershy just meekly smiled at them. Both Twilight and Rarity gave Rainbow Dash an odd look.

"Sounds like you found the right egghead for yourself, Twilight," Rainbow Dash snickered. Twilight rolled her eyes at her and then Rarity spoke up to stop the snickering.

"Honestly Rainbow Dash, I don't see how can any of this could be funny"

"I don't see how it can't be!"

"All this time we have been talking about ourselves and you didn't even say one thing about a pony you were interested in spending Hearts and Hooves Day with."

Rainbow Dash grew nervous and blushed a little. "Uhh.. heh.. that's just because I'm not interested in anypony," she managed to get out of herself. "I mean, nopony has asked me yet," she quickly added.

Fluttershy perked up a little bit. "Umm... yeah, me too," she said, hoping that Rainbow Dash heard.

Pinkie Pie bounced up from lying on the floor and beamed at Rainbow Dash. "Wait Rainbow Dash, you're still looking for that super-duper-special somepony for Hearts and Hooves Day?"

"I didn't say I was looking for somepony, Pinkie," she hastily replied.

Applejack finally spoke up. "How is that ya'll not interested in somepony at all?" she pressed.

"So maybe I am interested in somepony but it's none of your business," Rainbow Dash said at almost a yell. She tried her best not to make any glances at Fluttershy.

"But Rainbow Dash, you said-," Pinkie Pie started but was cut off by Rarity.

"Darling, there's no need to feel ashamed of liking somepony"

"You wouldn't even understand!" Rainbow Dash yelled.

"What wouldn't I understand about love?"

Rainbow Dash lowered her voice and spoke up again. "Look, even if I told you, you probably would just laugh and make fun of me," she said with a hint of uneasiness.

"Try me," Rarity replied

"I'm not going to say it in front of everypony and embarrass myself"

Around the room everypony was silent. All of them had their eyes focused on Rainbow Dash including Fluttershy who was blushing ever so lightly. It was quiet for a minute until Twilight spoke up.

"Uhm girls, I think it would be best if we just call this off and leave Rainbow to talk with Rarity"

Everypony else nodded their heads and slowly made their way out of the tree house. Rainbow Dash just sat silently watching them leave. She had intended to admit to all of her friends that she had a crush on a mare but when she arrived late she didn't have any courage at all to do so. She wouldn't have told them that Fluttershy was the mare but she was going to do that later.

After Rarity heard the door close she walked over and sat opposite of Rainbow Dash. Twilight did the same thing, sitting right next to Rarity with a look of concern for Rainbow Dash. Rainbow Dash sighed and lowered her head a little.

"Ready to talk?" Twilight asked.

Rainbow Dash nodded at them but didn't speak.

"So why did you think I would laugh at you?" Rarity asked.

Rainbow Dashed sighed, avoiding eye contact. "Well, the pony I have crush on is..," she began

She stopped for a minute to build up the courage to continue on. "Is Fluttershy...," she finished.

She lowered her head all the way down in defeat. Her hooves were covering her face. She was prepared for a verbal beat down by her friends. A white hoof reached down to her chin and lifted her head up.

"Darling, why would you ever think I'd laugh at you for something like that," Rarity said in a soft voice.

"Rainbow, there was no need to get all upset over it," Twilight said with a smile.

Rainbow Dash looked up at both ponies, surprised that they both had nothing against her. "Really?" she said, feeling much more optimistic.

"Really Rainbow, there's no to feel ashamed of it. Ponies like you sometimes are just born that way," Twilight said.

"I sure wish everyone in Cloudsdale shared that opinion," Rainbow Dash remarked. "There were so many ponies agaisnt the idea of uhh.. two mares being together that I just had to hide my feelings from everypony."

"Well you won't have to do that here in Ponyville," Twilight said. "Most ponies, including our friends, will have nothing against you," she added.

"Yeah.. I guess," Rainbow Dash said.

"Now, about your crush on our friend Fluttershy," Rarity said.

"I just don't know how to ask her. I mean, I don't think I can do it in person."

"You can always just ask her in a letter," Twilight suggested.

The cyan pegasus leaped up in excitement flapping her wings in the air. "That's the best idea ever, Twilight," she proclaimed rather loudly. "Uh.. can you get me a quill and paper?"

"Sure thing, Rainbow."

Twilight made her way upstairs to search for the quill on her desk and grab a fresh piece of parchment. She came back levitating the necessary objects needed to write the letter.

"Ok, so what do you want to say," she said

"Just write, 'Do you want to be my special somepony'," Rainbow Dash replied.

"That's it?"

"Oh and put this with it in an envelope"

Rainbow landed on the floor with one of her wings spread out. Carefully, she pulled out a loose feather and dropped it on the middle of the letter. Twilight smiled and carefully folded the letter using her magic. She made sure the feather was intact and placed both objects in an envelope.

"It's good to see somepony has knowledge of proper dating," Rarity said

"Don't get your hopes up, Rarity. I would never take somepony out to some fancy restaurant."

"Darling, you're going to have to do it sometime in your life"

"Yeah, yeah.. I know. But um.. thanks for hearing me out guys. I really think I should give her the letter now. Maybe we can talk again some other time," Rainbow Dash said.

They both smiled at her and nodded. Rainbow Dash scooped up the envelope with her mouth and left the tree house. She made her way to Fluttershy's house. She carefully placed it front of the door and knocked. She took off and left in a blur. By the time she was back at her cloud house, Fluttershy had just opened the door only to see the envelope lying there.

When Rainbow Dash woke up late in the morning as usual the next day, she found the same envelope lying on the floor of her bedroom.


	2. Chapter 2

Rainbow Dash stared at the envelope lying on the floor with complete shock and horror. Fluttershy probably was so disgusted by being asked out by another mare, she just put it all back in and left it on Rainbow Dash's bedroom floor.

"I can't believe I just went through all that to get crushed," she mumbled to herself. "I don't think I'll ever find somepony else that's right for me." Her eyes started to fill up with tears.

She picked up the envelope and carelessly dumped the contents out. Immediately, something caught the attention of her eyes. A yellow feather slid out and softly landed on the floor along with a small piece of paper. The piece of paper was lying face up with the one word, 'Yes'. Her heart felt as if it were going to explode. Her eyes were longer filled with tears and instead were open in sheer surprise.

"She actually likes me back and wants to be my special somepony," she said out loud. "This really is going to be the best Hearts and Hooves Day ever!"

Rainbow Dash placed the yellow feather on the nightstand where she usually leaves a book or two. She stared at it for a minute or two as if it were sacred. She made her way out of the house and was soaring through the late morning air. The only thing on her mind was to hang out with Fluttershy. First she had to take care of her usual weather duties.

She raced through the clouds in a hurried manner. In less than a minute the sky was clear of pesky clouds. She slowly touched down to the ground and stretched her hooves out. A familiar voice from behind called her name. She turned around to see the pegasus who had given her feather to her.

"Fluttershy!" she exclaimed, throwing her hooves around the shy pony.

Fluttershy hugged back with gentle hooves around Rainbow Dash. They both let go after a minute and slightly blushed at each other.

"I was looking for you earlier this morning but I couldn't find you," Fluttershy said.

"I was looking for you too," Rainbow Dash said, "I just wanted to hang out with my marefriend." "I mean, we are going out right?" she added.

"Well, I guess so.. but I really wanted to ask you something important," Fluttershy said in a quieter voice.

"How bout we go to your place and talk about it over breakfast?"

Fluttershy nodded and the two walked side-by-side to her cottage. Rainbow Dash looked over to try to see the expression on her face. She seemed uneasy and had a puzzled look on her face. Rainbow Dash thought Fluttershy would have been happier to see her, considering that she basically agreed to be her special somepony. It didn't come to mind that they could have been flying there instead of walking.

Rainbow Dash tried to get ahead of Fluttershy so she could open the door for her but Fluttershy got to it first and opened it. She gestured towards the couch and set out to make some toast for the two of them. Rainbow Dash lay on the couch with her hooves behind her head and waited for her. She came back with two pieces of toast for each of them.

"What were you going to ask me, Fluttershy?"

"Well I was going to ask you..," she began, "Why did you choose me to be your special somepony?"

Rainbow Dash paused for a minute to think. She didn't expect Fluttershy to ask that but she should have. After all, the letter Rainbow Dash gave her only had a sentence on it. She should of added how she had admired her and liked her personality.

"Because you're one of the kindest ponies I know. You're always so kind and caring. You put up with me all the time. You are one of my closest friends," Rainbow Dash said. They both took a bite out of their toast

"It's not just that. I like you, Fluttershy. I think you're one of the most attractive mares," she said causing Fluttershy to blush a little.

"Rainbow, I never knew you felt that way about me," Fluttershy said.

They both continued to munch on their toast until Rainbow Dash looked up at Fluttershy.

"Could I ask you something too, Fluttershy?"

"Uh.. sure, Rainbow Dash."

"Why did you say yes?"

Fluttershy stopped eating and looked at Rainbow Dash. She seemed pretty eager to hear the answer to her question. It was only fair to answer her question back after asking her one.

"I sort of had a.. crush on you for the longest time. You were the bravest pony I knew and the most loyal. You always tried to defend me and keep me safe. I never had the courage in flight school to tell you how I felt. Even after our first days in Ponyville I didn't have the courage," she explained.

"I didn't know you felt the same way in flight school, Flutters," Rainbow Dash said.

Fluttershy smiled. "I didn't know you had a pet name for me, Rainbow," she said.

"Yeah, I kind of just came up with that one."

Fluttershy laughed a little and continued. "I always loved to cheer for you, even though I wasn't very loud. I really liked the way your rainbow mane looked. I thought you were one of the coolest ponies I met. I guess I was right," Fluttershy said.

They both finished their toast and looked up at each other in the eye. For a minute they both just smiled and blushed at each other, both being quiet and content. Fluttershy still had something on her mind.

"What about our friends?" she asked.

"What about them?"

"Do you think that they would accept us?"

"Of course they would! They're our best friends!"

"I just want to make sure. I mean.. there were so many ponies in Cloudsdale that weren't okay with the idea of two mares being.. together," Fluttershy said.

"Ponyville is nowhere near that bad. Besides, I wouldn't let anypony mess with you," Rainbow Dash said.

Fluttershy meekly smiled. "I'm lucky to be your marefriend, Rainbow Dash," she said.

Rainbow Dash rolled her eyes. "I'm lucky to have you."

They both giggled a little. Rainbow Dash got up and stretched her wings out.

"I think we can just tell our close friends about us for now," Rainbow Dash said.

"When do you plan on telling them?" Fluttershy asked.

"Well we could just do it today and get it over with."

"I'm not sure I'd have the courage to tell them."

"You won't have to do any talking if you don't want to. I'll do it"

Fluttershy paused for a minute, trying to decide. She knew it would better to not keep any secretes from her friends. After all, if Rainbow Dash was willing to speak for her then it would be best to get it done right away.

"Can.. we just do it now then?" Fluttershy asked.

"You sure? You don't want to hang out with me longer before we do it?"

"I don't want to have to worry about this all day, Rainbow."

"Can we hang out again the day after tomorrow then?"

"Of course, Rainbow Dash!"

"That's awesome!" Rainbow Dash exclaimed.

"We really should go now, Rainbow. They probably are still wondering about yesterday," Fluttershy said.

"Well I guess I owe Applejack and Pinkie Pie an explanation. Also, I agree it would be easier if we got this off our chests and told them as soon as we could about our.. relationship."

Fluttershy nodded and got up. They both stepped out of the cottage and made their way. Fluttershy had suggested going to Twilight's house first. Rainbow Dash just agreed and didn't tell her about the conversation she had with Twilight and Rarity. When they got to Twilight's house they could hear their other friends talking behind the wooden door. They both didn't expect all their friends to be there. They thought they would have had to stop by each of their houses.

"I guess we can just tell them all at once," Rainbow Dash said.

Rather than just barging in the house, Rainbow Dash knocked on the door. A few seconds later Twilight opened the door and peered at them.

"Oh! Rainbow Dash and Fluttershy, what brings you here?" she asked.

"Uhh.. we kind of have something important to tell everypony," Rainbow Dash said.

Twilight winked at Rainbow Dash, guessing that she and Fluttershy had gotten together. "Well come on in," she said and moved out of the way.

They followed Twilight inside her tree house and sat down with their other friends who were already there. Fluttershy sat close to Rainbow Dash. Their friends stopped talking and looked at them.

"Everypony, Rainbow Dash and Fluttershy have something important to tell you," Twilight said.

Rainbow Dash Fluttershy glanced at each other and looked back at their friends. Rainbow Dash decided to speak up for the two of them.

"Uhh... yeah..Fluttershy and I are dating," she said and looked around to see their reactions.

Pinkie Pie gasped. "Oh my gosh I can't believe it!" she exclaimed.

"Well ah think that's great fer the two of you," Applejack remarked.

"That's just wonderful! You two look so adorable together," commented Rarity.

Fluttershy let out a sigh of relief and nuzzled Rainbow Dash. She was glad to know her friends accepted them for who they are. Even though she didn't talk, it felt like getting a weight lifted off her chest.

"Well.. uhh.. thanks guys," Rainbow Dash said.

"Sugarcube, was this why ya'll were gettin' all upset yesterday?" Applejack asked.

"Can we just forget about yesterday? Yeah, I guess I just didn't have the guts to tell you guys that I liked mares. Can we just move on?" she said.

After seeing her marefriend get upset, Fluttershy put a hoof around Rainbow Dash and gave her a small hug. Rainbow Dash sighed and returned the hug.

"It's okay, Rainbow," Fluttershy said.

"Awww Dashie, you really did pick out the best mare for you," Pinkie Pie said.

"Heh.. I guess I really did!"

They both looked at each other and smiled.

"Sooo.. what are your plans for Hearts and Hooves Day?" inquired Rarity.

Rainbow Dash almost panicked the second Rarity asked the question. She didn't even begin planning for that day yet. She still had plenty of time to get ready but this was extremely important to her. She never had been in a relationship before and this was the first time ever for her. If she messed up on Hearts and Hooves day, she probably would ruin her first relationship and get dumped. She had no idea what to say to Rarity. Luckily, Fluttershy had an answer for her.

"Umm... we really haven't made any plans to do anything yet," Fluttershy answered for her marefriend.

"Don't worry about it, Fluttershy. I'm sure you two will have enough time during this week to do that," Twilight said.

They stayed at Twilight's house until it was finally near evening. At this point, everypony was tired and anxious to get back home to eat. Rainbow Dash had been hoping that Fluttershy would invite her for dinner but she didn't. When Rainbow Dash had suggested it, Fluttershy had said she would be too busy helping the animals. Rainbow Dash wasn't too happy to hear that but she didn't want to sound rude so she just merely nodded and left.

Rainbow Dash got back to her cloud house still feeling a little disappointed. She ate most of her dinners alone at home unlike most of her friends. Applejack ate with her family, Pinkie Pie ate with the Cakes, Twilight always had Spike to keep her company, Rarity sometimes had Sweetie Belle with her, and Fluttershy had her animal friends so she wouldn't feel lonely.

Rainbow Dash sighed and sat down at her table. If everything went right on Hearts and Hooves Day, she wouldn't have to eat alone. She would always have somepony to care for her. She would always have somepony to love her.


	3. Chapter 3

Rainbow Dash woke up sore and tired. Yesterday probably was the most uneventful day. The only thing she had wanted was for the day to be over already and then she could hang out with Fluttershy the next day. She had wasted most of her time that day reading and practicing flying tricks. She felt a little guilty about doing that. She could have been spending some of her time with her other friends.

She rolled over and got out of her bed. A book fell over on the floor but she chose to ignore it. She tried to stretch out her limbs to stop her muscles from aching. She still felt sore and groggy. Rainbow Dash had remembered that today was the day she was supposed to hang out again with her marefriend. She was all prepared for it. She had a picnic basket filled with sandwiches and snacks. She even had apple juice from Sweet Apple Acres packed. At this point, it seemed to be more like a date than just hanging out.

She felt like everything was in order. However, she couldn't help but get the feeling that something was missing or forgotten. She decided to leave her picnic basket and just get her weather duties over with. Maybe while she was clearing the clouds it would hit her what she had forgot. She flew around only to find no clouds in the sky.

Rainbow Dash looked around and saw her weather team sitting on a large cloud patch. They waved at her as if they had been waiting for her. She didn't like this at all. There were only a few reasons why her weather team would be all together, waiting for their leader.

"I can't believe this," she yelled out in anger. Some of her weather team frowned or cringed at this outburst. Out of all the things Rainbow Dash could have forgotten, this was the biggest deal. She had neglected to double check the weather schedule since she had sent Fluttershy the letter. She had gotten all prepared for a picnic on the day they planned for rain.

She kicked her hooves at the air in frustration. She wanted to cancel the rainy day they had planned and move it to some other day. She couldn't find herself willing to do that. She couldn't just let down her team or upset the mayor again for missing a rainy day. She sighed and joined her weather team. She still could spend the day with Fluttershy, but it would have to be inside her house.

After covering Ponyville with a blanket of dark clouds, Rainbow Dash hurried back to her cloud house. She couldn't let the food she prepared go to waste. It wouldn't hurt to bring it to Fluttershy's cottage. She definitely would be happy that her marefriend had brought lunch for both of them. She grabbed the basket handle with her mouth and sped off towards Fluttershy's cottage.

She arrived at her marefriend's house and started knocking anxiously. It was already raining and she didn't want to get soaked. Fluttershy opened the door and she hurried in without greeting her. She dropped the basket and turned to look at Fluttershy. She wrapped the timid pegasus with her hooves and hugged her.

"Miss me?" Rainbow Dash asked.

"Yes," Fluttershy answered.

They stood there for a while trying to make the hug last. Finally, they both reluctantly pulled back and smiled at each other. Fluttershy looked over at the basket Rainbow Dash had brought.

"Um.. Rainbow, what is in the basket?" she asked.

"Oh, I just thought I'd be an awesome marefriend and make us lunch," Rainbow Dash boldly said.

"That was very thoughtful of you, Rainbow Dash. You didn't have to do that," Fluttershy said.

"Of course I did, Flutters!

Fluttershy meekly smiled and sat on her couch. She motioned to Rainbow Dash to sit right next to her. Rainbow Dash grinned and sat next to her. She put a hoof around and rested it on her shoulder. They both briefly glanced out of the windows.

It was dark and gloomy outside. At this point the rain was pouring and making a loud tapping noise on the windows. This made Fluttershy feel pretty uncomfortable. She was always afraid of storms and disliked the noise the rain made. Rainbow Dash was very well aware of this.

"You ok, pal?" she asked.

Fluttershy nervously shifted. Rainbow Dash could feel her trembling. "I'm.. fine," Fluttershy said.

"You're sure?"

"Yes, Rainbow."

"Are you hungry? We could eat now if you want," Rainbow Dash suggested. She knew the real reason why Fluttershy was so nervous but maybe this would calm her down.

"Um... s-sure, Rainbow Dash," Fluttershy nervously stammered.

Fluttershy got up and sat at the table she had. She waited for Rainbow Dash to lay out all the food and their drinks. Rainbow Dash sat in her chair and grabbed her sandwich. She almost had forgotten how hungry she was since she missed breakfast like usual. She bit her way through her sandwich while Fluttershy took little nibbles.

They were just about finished with their meal when a loud thunder sounded. Fluttershy was so startled; she jumped out of her chair and knocked it over. Before Rainbow Dash could catch her in a bear hug, she had already bolted upstairs to her bedroom.

Rainbow quickly made her way up the stairs and into Fluttershy's bedroom. Fluttershy was cowering under the blankets, frightened and shaken. Rainbow Dash pushed the blanket over until Fluttershy's head stuck out. She saw her teal eyes look up at her.

Rainbow Dash climbed up on the bed and sat next to Fluttershy.

"I'm so.. scared," Fluttershy cried.

Rainbow Dash slipped under the blankets and rolled over so she was looking up at the ceiling. Fluttershy crawled over and hugged Rainbow Dash tightly for comfort. She needed her protection from this scary, dark, and gloomy storm.

Rainbow Dash normally was a very touchy pegasus. She had to make an exception in this case. She let her marefriend snuggle up closer. Fluttershy rested her head on her chest. Rainbow Dash blushed a little. She liked the warm feeling of snuggling with her marefriend. She closed her eyes and slowly drifted to sleep.

Fluttershy on the other hand, didn't fall asleep just yet. She had her head rested comfortably on Rainbow Dash's chest. She could feel Rainbow Dash's heart slowly beating. It had a strong, steady beat that she loved. All the noises from the storm were muffled under the blanket.

Her marefriend was peacefully snoring. It wasn't loud like it sometimes could be but was quiet and mellow. Fluttershy yawned and lessened the grip she had on Rainbow Dash. She finally was able to calm down. She fell asleep to the heartbeat of her protector.

The storm went on but didn't disturb the two pegasi who were sleeping peacefully. Neither did the rain tapping on the window or the loud thunder wake them up. A few hours passed by before it finally stopped.

Rainbow Dash woke up to see that it was even darker outside. She must have been sleeping for quite some time because the storm was already over. In fact, the time probably was late evening. She didn't feel hungry though.

Fluttershy was still asleep. Rainbow Dash couldn't help but notice how adorable her marefriend looked when she was sleeping. Fluttershy always had that natural beauty. Even as a filly she looked this adorable. Rainbow Dash smiled and closed her eyes again.

Rainbow Dash woke up again. This time it was extremely bright in the room. She had to look away from the window for a while for eyes to get adjusted. Fluttershy still had her head resting on her chest. Her hooves were wrapped around the cyan pegasus.

Rainbow Dash felt like she could stay there forever but a feeling in her stomach changed her mind. She felt so hungry she had to get up and find something to eat. She wanted to wake up Fluttershy so they both could get something to eat. She looked at the sweet pegasus who was sleeping. She couldn't get herself to wake her up.

She carefully moved Fluttershy's head off her chest and onto a soft pillow. Rainbow Dash then freed herself from the hooves that were wrapped around her. She quietly got off the bed and walked downstairs. She made sure to leave a note explaining that she became really hungry and didn't want to disturb her.

Rainbow Dash left the cottage and stood outside for a minute to reflect. She never had experienced something like that before. Snuggling up with Fluttershy had felt like the greatest moment in her life. She loved it. She flapped her wings and flew towards her cloud house wishing she could relive that special moment.


	4. Chapter 4

Rainbow Dash searched around her cloud house for food. She had forgotten to stock up on food this week. Usually she went to the market and Sugarcube Corner sometime during the weekend to get food. She ended up having to grab her bag and some bits.

She stopped for a minute to examine Fluttershy's feather again. It still was in perfect condition. A grumbling sound in her stomach forced her to put it down and make her way to Sugarcube Corner.

Sugarcube Corner was surprisingly empty. Nopony else other than the Cakes were there. Not even Pinkie Pie was there. Rainbow Dash walked up to the counter with a small stack of bits between her teeth. The Cakes looked tired as if they just woke up.

"Hello, Rainbow Dash! I see you're up very early this morning," Mr. Cake said.

Rainbow Dash put down her bits so she could talk. Mrs. Cake walked out of the kitchen and placed a tray of fresh warm muffins out on the counter. Rainbow Dash couldn't believe she had actually woken up early for once. The only reason probably was the fact that she slept most of yesterday with Fluttershy.

"Uhh.. good morning Mr. and Mrs. Cake," Rainbow Dash said. She couldn't get her eyes off the fresh batch of muffins. Its aroma filled the room with a pleasant smell.

"Oh good morning, Rainbow Dash," Mrs. Cake cheerfully greeted.

"Can I get some muffins?" Rainbow Dash asked.

"Sure. How many?" Mr. Cake said.

"I'm like starving here. Could I get five muffins?"

"Are you sure you're that hungry?" he asked.

"Yeah," she replied. She pulled out some more bits from her saddlebag to cover the cost.

"Let me put these on the table for you, dear," Mrs. Cake said.

Rainbow Dash sat at a booth and tapped impatiently. Suddenly, a loud noise came from upstairs that sounded like a pony running. A loud and obnoxious voice came from the stairs.

"Rainbow Dash!" Pinkie Pie yelled.

She leaned over to see the pink earth pony standing on the stairs. Mrs. Cake put down a small circular tray with the muffins on her table. Rainbow lost interest and immediately started stuffing herself with muffins. She slowed down when she got to the third one. Pinkie Pie was standing right next to her.

"Gosh, I've never seen you up this early, Rainbow Dash!" Pinkie Pie said.

"Heh.. I just woke up hungry," Rainbow Dash said with food in her mouth. She made sure not to include that it was Fluttershy's house she had woken up at. She feared that if other ponies found out she had been cuddling with Fluttershy, she would just get humiliated. As a daredevil flyer, it could hurt her reputation if she was all soft and sappy for somepony.

"You know what? I just had the most brilliant plan for Hearts and Hooves Day!"

Rainbow Dash raised an eyebrow. "And what's that?" she asked.

"I could have a super-duper fantastic party and invite everypony to it. Then you and Fluttershy could come and have an awesome time!

"Pinkie Pie!" Mrs. Cake scolded. "Hearts and Hooves Day is not an occasion to throw a party for. It's something that ponies celebrate only with their special somepony," she explained.

Pinkie Pie stood in confusion for a few seconds. Suddenly another idea popped up in her head. She grinned and beamed at Rainbow Dash, who wasn't very amused.

"I could decorate Sugarcube Corner so couples can go here and have a romantic dinner!" Pinkie Pie announced, bouncing up and down.

"Seriously? How can you turn a dessert place into a romantic restaurant?" Rainbow Dash asked.

"Silly Dashie, This isn't a dessert place! We make candy here too!" Pinkie Pie said.

"Yeah, and I'm going to have cake to eat for a romantic dinner?"

"Well... unless you want to go to Canterlot for a big fancy restaurant!"

Rainbow Dash's face suddenly filled with worry. It wasn't a problem that she disliked fancy restaurants with their dress codes and orderliness. The problem was all the ponies there. She never had stayed in Canterlot long enough to know if the ponies there were homophobes or not. They probably wouldn't let in two mares that were together. Even if they got in, the patrons there will most likely harass them.

Canterlot was out of the question. There was a local restaurant that Twilight went to quite a lot but it wasn't anything special. Rainbow Dash couldn't believe it. Maybe this wasn't a bad idea.

"Well, I think I know how to cook a romantic dinner myself," Rainbow Dash proclaimed.

"I wouldn't count on it, Rainbow Dash. You're a preeeetty bad cook," Pinkie Pie said.

"Whatever. I can't believe I'm going to do this!"

Pinkie Pie turned around for approval from Mrs. Cake. She sighed and thought it over in her head. She seemed pretty hesitant.

"Okay, Pinkie. Remember, this is not a party. It should be quiet here," Mrs. Cake said.

The door of Sugarcube Corner opened to reveal Fluttershy. She quickly spotted Rainbow Dash and trotted over to her. Fluttershy leaned over and gave her marefriend a quick hug. She sat across from Rainbow Dash in the booth.

"I couldn't find you when I woke up but I saw the note. I thought you would be here," Fluttershy said.

"Yeah.. I uhh.. I really got hungry. I'm sorry!" Rainbow Dash said.

"It's okay, Rainbow. I was hungry too."

"Oh.. do you want the rest of my muffins?"

"Well.. yes.. I mean if that's okay with you."

"Don't worry, I'm already full," Rainbow Dash said. She pushed the two untouched muffins closer to Fluttershy. She waited for her marefriend to finish eating.

Pinkie Pie opened her mouth to say something but she was interrupted by Mrs. Cake calling her for help in the kitchen. They both looked at each other and smiled. Rainbow Dash slowly reached out her hooves and Fluttershy did the same. Their hooves met and they both blushed.

They both leaned over the table slightly. They gazed into each other's eyes and leaned even closer. Rainbow Dash's heart began to beat fast. Fluttershy closed her eyes and Rainbow Dash closed the gap between them.

Their lips met for the first time. Fluttershy's lips felt so warm and soft to Rainbow Dash. She never thought something like this could feel so sweet and fill her with happiness. It was only a brief kiss but it felt longer.

They both pulled away but kept their hooves together. Fluttershy opened her eyes with the biggest smile on her face. Both of them were at a loss of words. Rainbow Dash never had kissed a pony like this before. Fluttershy probably hadn't either.

"Hey guys! Are you ready for your special Hearts and Hooves Day?" Pinkie Pie asked.

She managed to come back without drawing their attention and startled Fluttershy. Rainbow Dash wasn't too happy about this. She really wanted to savor the moment a little longer.

"Yes, Pinkie Pie," Rainbow Dash said flatly.

Fluttershy recovered and looked back up at Rainbow Dash. "Can we um.. go outside? It's really nice," she said, trying to get another peaceful moment with her marefriend.

"Yeah, of course!"

They both said their goodbyes to Pinkie Pie and left. They ended up walking to the water fountain and sitting on one of the benches. Rainbow Dash stretched out her sore wings and got up.

"How would you like to see some awesome moves?" she asked.

"I'd love to see your tricks!" Fluttershy said.

Rainbow Dash took off to the sky above her. Fluttershy sometimes seemed to be like her own personal cheerleader. She didn't have a loud booming voice but the expression on her face was good enough for Rainbow Dash. The happy look on her face seemed to make Rainbow Dash more confident and optimistic. Maybe it was even something else that did that.

She started with her flips and rolls in the air. She swooped near to the ground and went back up. Fluttershy loved watching her. After a few more tricks Rainbow Dash carefully glided down to Fluttershy.

Fluttershy got up and hugged her. Rainbow Dash returned it but looked around to see if anypony was looking. She wasn't exactly ready to make their relationship known to the public. Fluttershy let go and looked at her with concern on her face.

"Uh.. Rainbow Dash, I really should go back home and take care of the animals. I really wanted to see more of your flying tricks but I need to go," Fluttershy said.

"That's okay! I'm sure they are pretty hungry right now," Rainbow Dash said.

"Bye, Rainbow!" she said and took off.

"Goodbye.. Flutters," Rainbow Dash called out.

Rainbow Dash stayed there by the water fountain and lowered her head. Fluttershy always seemed to be pre-occupied by her animals. She did have a lot of them though.

Still, she thought back to kiss. A short, small, and simple thing like that had filled her with so much wonder and happiness. That first kiss meant a lot. She even thought back to the storm again. Fluttershy had meant a lot to her. She didn't just like that yellow pegasus; she loved her.

At this point, Rainbow Dash agreed that she was probably the sappiest pegasus in Ponyville. There was no use denying it. She used to be a stranger to love but now she was beginning to understand how awesome it is.

She knew she had to be prepared for Hearts and Hooves Day. That day just might be one of the very most important days in her life.


	5. Chapter 5

Rainbow Dash never had to be this organized before. She had spent her time yesterday planning for tomorrow. She was very frustrated with how long it took. She almost was ready for Hearts and Hooves Day.

She went through her belongings to find that she only had one dress. That one dress was the one which she wore at the gala and the wedding. It was stored away in poor condition. There was dirt and dust on it. Rainbow Dash picked up the cloth and examined it further. There was a noticeable rip that caught her eyes.

She sighed. This meant that she had to pay a visit to Rarity's boutique. Rarity didn't exactly have the same interests as her and they didn't always see eye-to-eye to each other. However, she always seemed to be understanding and was willing to help out.

Rainbow Dash put her gala outfit in a box and set out for Carousal Boutique. She stopped for a minute before walking in. Rarity did help her overcome her insecurity. She probably would love to help out again with relationship advice. Rainbow Dash pushed the door open and walked in.

Rarity turned around to see who just walked in. She had a look of surprise when she saw that it was Rainbow Dash. Rainbow Dash set the box containing her gala outfit on the floor.

"Oh Rainbow Dash, I didn't expect to see you coming here," Rarity said.

"Yeah umm.. could you like fix up my gala dress?" Rainbow Dash asked.

"You're not thinking about wearing that for Hearts and Hooves Day are you?

"I am," she replied.

"Are you sure that you want to wear this for Fluttershy?" Rarity asked.

"Yes, I really liked it and I think that she likes it too."

Rarity groaned and levitated the box with her horn. She moved it into her "inspiration room" and emptied its contents. Rainbow Dash followed her in the room. She saw something that caught her eyes. Fluttershy's gala dress was also there on a table.

"I can't believe this," Rarity whined. "First, Twilight and Fluttershy want their gala dresses cleaned and now you!"

"Fluttershy was here?" Rainbow Dash asked.

"Yes, she and Twilight came here earlier this morning," Rarity said.

Rarity went to work, cleaning the head piece with soapy water. Rainbow Dash just leaned back and watched. She was surprised to find herself unwilling to leave just yet. She needed to get something off her chest.

"Rarity?" she asked.

Rarity glanced over her shoulder for a second. "Oh I thought you left already," she said. "Is there something that you want, Rainbow Dash?"

"I kind of wanted to ask you for your opinion," Rainbow Dash said.

"Of what?" she asked.

"Uhh.. do you think I make a good marefriend for Fluttershy?" Rainbow Dash said in a quieter voice.

Rarity turned around to face Rainbow Dash. "Of course you do!" she exclaimed. "Why wouldn't you think so?"

"I just wanted to make sure," Rainbow Dash explained.

"Have you heard the way that dear speaks of you? Clearly, she likes you a lot," Rarity said.

"Really?" she asked?

"Yes, I think you two are perfect for each other!"

Rainbow Dash stood up. "That's awesome! I can't wait for tomorrow!" she exclaimed.

Rarity smiled and picked up the dress with her magic. It looked like it was going to need a lot of work. As much as she liked having company, she needed time alone to get all her work done.

"Why don't you see what the others are up to?" Rarity asked. "You can come back later for your dress," she added.

"That's a great idea!" she said. Rainbow Dash went up to Rarity and did something she rarely did for ponies. She gave her a quick hug in appreciation of her help so far.

"Uh.. thanks for all the help you've given me this week," she said.

"It's no problem, Rainbow Dash. I must get back to work though," Rarity said.

Rainbow Dash left without saying another word. She didn't plan on hanging out with her other friends but it seemed like a pretty good idea. She decided to visit Applejack first. She was feeling a little hungry and maybe if she helped Applejack, she would provide her with lunch in exchange.

She hovered over Sweet Apple Acres and scanned for her friend. She spotted Applejack bucking and dashed over to her. The cowpony stopped to greet her.

"Howdy, Rainbow Dash!" Applejack cheerfully greeted.

"Hey, AJ. Uhh.. do you want any help?" Rainbow Dash asked.

Applejack gave her a puzzled look. "Help?" she asked. "I've almost finished all ma work fer the day."

Rainbow Dash rubbed the back of her head. "Oh.. you wouldn't mind if I hang around with you for a while and talk?" she asked.

"Of course not, sugarcube!"

Applejack picked up her saddlebag that had been lying on the ground. Inside it Rainbow Dash could see fresh green apples in it. They looked really tasty to her. They both walked together towards the house. Normally, Rainbow Dash would have been flying in the air slightly above her.

"How come ya ain't acting like yourself these days?" Applejack asked.

"What do you mean?" Rainbow Dash replied.

"Ever since a few days before ya got with Fluttershy, ya'll been acting.. differently. Even after ya told us all yer dating the mare, you've seemed different," she explained.

Rainbow Dash sighed. It seemed to make Applejack even more concerned. She stopped Rainbow Dash and rested a hoof on her shoulder.

"Come on. I'm yer friend. Ya'll can tell me anything," Applejack said.

Rainbow Dash lowered her head a little. "Before I had told you guys we were dating, I was trying to decide if I was ready to let Fluttershy know how I feel. I never had been in a relationship and I was tired of being single." She paused for minute. "Fluttershy was the first pony that I had a crush on. I never did anything about it and eventually in flight school, I ignored it. Weeks ago, I was getting tired of hiding my feelings but I just never could talk to somepony about them." she explained.

Applejack had Rainbow Dash in a tight hug. Rainbow Dash was done talking. "I understand, sugarcube. It's hard for somepony like you to express yer feelings, especially those for a mare," Applejack said.

"Thank you," she finally replied after a minute.

Applejack let go of her. "C'mon, I'll make lunch fer us both," Applejack said.

Rainbow Dash helped her a little with making lunch. They both continued to talk about other things like the weather and upcoming plans to hang out with their friends. Rainbow Dash was glad she had stopped by. She left with a quick goodbye. Having a stomach full of Applejacks delicious country style cooking felt great. She felt pretty tired though.

Suddenly, a very familiar voice from behind called her name. Rainbow Dash turned around to see her marefriend meekly smiling at her. Rainbow Dash gave her a quick hug and a little peck on the check. Luckily for Rainbow Dash, they weren't in public so Fluttershy didn't mind it. The sweet pegasus blushed and shyly moved her foreleg.

"Hey," Rainbow Dash said.

"Hi," Fluttershy softly said.

"What are you up to?" Rainbow Dash asked.

Fluttershy scratched at the ground a little. "Well I figured that since you really like to take naps in the afternoon, I um.. wanted to ask you if you.. well.. wanted to nap with me," she said and blushed again.

Rainbow Dash couldn't help but blush too. This was another chance to snuggle up with the cutest, kindest, and softest mare.

"Of course! Uh.. you wouldn't mind if we uh.. cuddled on a cloud would you?" she asked. She blushed even more when she said 'cuddled'. Fluttershy did too. Rainbow Dash felt embarrassed to say that word.

"As long as we can't be seen by.. other ponies," Fluttershy nervously said after a minute.

"Of course!"

Rainbow Dash left in search for a cloud of the right size. She came back with a large one. She dragged it around until it was where ponies on the ground couldn't see them on it. Rainbow Dash laid down and stretched out. Fluttershy did the same thing right next to her. They both had their hooves around each other in a warm embrace. Rainbow Dash was the first to fall asleep. She had a small smile on her face.

When they both woke up it was starting to get dark. They both stared at each other for minute and then Rainbow Dash brought her lips to Fluttershy's face. She kissed back and they both blushed. It was brief again but Rainbow Dash didn't seem to mind. They both got up and looked around.

"I think I should be going. The animals are probably hungry now," Fluttershy said.

"Oh yeah.. I guess so," Rainbow Dash said.

"Are you ready for tomorrow?" Fluttershy asked.

"Yeah! I got so much planned for us, Flutters!" she replied, suddenly excited.

"Aww.. you didn't have to do that, Rainbow Dash!"

"You're an awesome marefriend! Of course I had to!"

"Well.. uh thanks, Rainbow Dash!" Fluttershy said. She had a bright smile on her face.

"Don't worry, Fluttershy. Tomorrow is going to be the Best Hearts and Hooves Day Ever!"

Rainbow Dash waved goodbye to Fluttershy who left in a hurry. She felt like she had been telling herself not to worry. She still had time to visit Twilight and Pinkie Pie.

When she arrived at Sugarcube Corner, she found that it had been closed since the morning. Pinkie Pie most likely had been spending the day decorating and what not. Rainbow Dash thought for a minute. There wasn't really anything else she needed. She didn't have any makeup or stuff like that though.

Something popped up in her mind from the word 'makeup'. She was supposed to pick up her gala outfit from Rarity. Quickly, she flew over to Carousal Boutique to see that it was still open. Rarity gave her outfit back in a clear plastic bag. It seemed to look so much better now. Rarity had been so tired with all the work, she didn't say much to Rainbow Dash.

Rainbow Dash left with the bag containing her fixed up gala outfit. She was on her way home to spend the rest of the day alone. She suddenly stopped when she remembered that she forgot to ask for makeup. She didn't want to bother Rarity. She looked tired enough.

She left her dress at home and came back to make a quick stop at Twilight's house. Twilight seemed like a pony who uses makeup from time to time. Rainbow Dash knocked and the unicorn came swiftly to the door.

"Oh hey, Rainbow Dash," Twilight greeted.

"Hey! Uh.. you wouldn't mind if I use some your makeup tomorrow? Right? I don't have any at home cause I really don't use it," Rainbow Dash said.

"Oh, of course not! I can also help you get ready in the morning," she offered.

"Sure, why not," Rainbow Dash replied. She would have preferred going to Rarity for this kind of thing but she quickly realized that Fluttershy would be there too. Rainbow Dash took this like a wedding. She didn't want Fluttershy to see her when she was getting ready.

"Great! Try to be here early for a change!" Twilight said and closed the door.

Rainbow Dash got back home feeling a little overwhelmed. She felt pretty excited for tomorrow. She was also worried and nervous. She might have had everything planned out but things could change. Fluttershy was a beautiful and graceful mare that Rainbow Dash felt deserved only the kindest and most gentle marefriend. Fluttershy deserved the very best day tomorrow. Rainbow Dash was determined to make tomorrow the very best day.


	6. Chapter 6

Rainbow Dash woke up with sweat on her forehead. She had trouble falling asleep last night. To make it worse, when she did fall asleep she didn't have pleasant dreams. In other words, she had a nightmare.

In her dream Fluttershy was with her. Suddenly, they were surrounded by ponies mocking them and spewing hurtful names at them. They took shelter in Sugarcube Corner. Before Rainbow Dash could think they were seated at a table. They both looked down at the table to see a messy plate of cake in front of them. Fluttershy glared at her with eyes full of hate.

"Is this what you call a romantic dinner?" she harshly asked.

"I.. I'm sorry..it's just that," Rainbow Dash said, stumbling on her words.

Fluttershy stood up. She was already leaving Sugarcube Corner. "You'll never be good enough for me! You will never be kind enough. You will never be romantic. You will never win my heart!" she yelled and disappeared.

Rainbow Dash shook her head and wiped the sweat off. She tried not to think about the dream. She didn't have any time for that. She needed to get ready for her date.

She went into her crude shower that consisted of a rain cloud floating at the ceiling. There was an absorbent cloud that made up the floor. Every once in a while she had to replace it or it would rain old soapy water. She searched around for the fragrant shampoo and body soap that she didn't use often.

She tapped the cloud with a hoof and stood under. She applied the shampoo and then the body soap. She walked out and dried herself off with a clean towel. She brushed her teeth and used a mouth freshener. She was all clean and smelled heavenly. She secretly liked this feeling.

Fluttershy probably was already at Rarity's boutique getting her mane done and her dress on. Rainbow Dash grabbed the bag with her outfit inside and held it in her front hooves. She couldn't forget about the feather she had been given. She carefully picked it up at the thicker end with her mouth.

She glided in the air towards Twilight's house. Rainbow Dash had to put down the clear bag in order to knock on the door. The door opened, revealing Twilight in her gala dress.

"Come on in," she said and moved out of the way.

Rainbow Dash moved her outfit inside and set the flower down on a table that had been set up. She saw why Twilight had moved the table over here. On the table was makeup and other things such as a comb.

Twilight gave her a look. "Why did you bring her feather?" she asked.

"Duh, it's supposed to go in my mane," Rainbow Dash replied in a dry voice. "It's a pegasus tradition. You wouldn't understand, Twilight," she added.

Twilight stared at Rainbow Dash in confusion. It looked like she was lost in deep thought. Rainbow Dash waved a hoof in front of her face.

"That's it!" she exclaimed. "I had a book on pegasus mating and cultural tradition! I can't believe that I haven't had the time to read it yet!

Rainbow Dash rolled her eyes at Twilight. Now she was just being weird. It wasn't too much of a surprise that she had a book like that. It still seemed pretty creepy.

"That's so uncool, Twilight. Why do you even have a book like that?" Rainbow Dash asked.

"I thought it would be interesting to learn about their traditions," Twilight replied.

"Whatever. Can you help me get ready?"

Twilight nodded and Rainbow Dash pulled out her outwit. Twilight used her magic so Rainbow Dash could get dress on right. She levitated the comb and brushed her hair. Twilight then lifted the head piece and put it on Rainbow Dash. She then proceeded to apply the makeup on her.

"Please don't tell anypony that I used makeup," Rainbow Dash pleaded.

"I won't do that. You must really like her," Twilight said.

"Yeah, I'm really lucky to have such an awesome marefriend," Rainbow Dash said.

Twilight smiled. "You look very nice now," she complimented.

"You forgot something," Rainbow Dash said. She pointed to the feather.

Twilight levitated the feather up and carefully stuck in Rainbow Dash's mane. Now Rainbow Dash was ready for her special day with Fluttershy.

"Heh.. thanks Twilight," Rainbow Dash said.

"No problem, Rainbow Dash. Now go find Fluttershy. I bet she's waiting for you," Twlight said.

Rainbow Dash turned around to leave. She paused for a minute. At this point she was making her relationship public. She ignored her fears and confidently marched out. She was supposed to meet Fluttershy by the water fountain in town.

When she got there she didn't see Fluttershy. Rainbow Dash was surprised. If anything, she should have been the one late not Fluttershy. She sat on a empty bench and looked around anxiously. All of a sudden, a young filly's voice called out to her. Rainbow Dash looked to the left to see the Cutie Mark Crusaders heading towards her.

"Oh no.. not now," she whispered to herself.

"Rainbow Dash!" Scootaloo shouted.

"What? What do you guys want?" Rainbow Dash asked.

"We were looking for you. I couldn't wait to ask you something!" she said.

Rainbow Dash was starting to get annoyed. She had a strange feeling that Scootaloo already had known about her relationship with Fluttershy. The three young fillies were sitting in front of her.

"Ask me what?"

"I heard that you were going out with somepony," Scootaloo said and leaned over to Rainbow Dash's ear. "Are you really dating Fluttershy?" she asked.

Rainbow Dash looked around and then spoke. "I guess you heard the shameful truth about your favorite idol," she said in a much quieter voice.

Scootaloo gave her an odd look. "Shameful? What do you mean?" she asked.

"Yeah! What's so shameful, Rainbow Dash? Applebloom asked.

Rainbow Dash looked at the expressions on their faces. They weren't trying to be funny. "I thought you would be disappointed that your awesome idol was dating a mare," she said.

"I wouldn't be disappointed by that! You're in love! There's nothing wrong with that!" Scootaloo said.

"Rarity told me that ponies like you are just born that way," Sweetie Bell said.

"Speaking of Rarity.. look, Rainbow Dash! There she is with Fluttershy!" Applebloom said.

Rainbow Dash looked around wildly. Applebloom wasn't trying to pull a fast one. Fluttershy was walking towards them along with Rarity. It became very clear that Rarity was forcing Fluttershy to walk towards her. She could see the nervousness in her marefriend.

"We're going to just leave you alone then. Bye!" Scootaloo said quickly.

Just like that, the Cutie Mark Crusaders were gone. Rainbow Dash got up and walked to meet Fluttershy. She started to grin when saw that Fluttershy was wearing her feather.

"Sorry, Rainbow Dash," Rarity apologized. "Fluttershy was so nervous about other ponies in public knowing about her affection for you. I had to drag the poor dear over here."

Fluttershy trotted up to Rainbow Dash and kissed her on the cheek. "I'm so sorry, Rainbow Dash! I got so scared. I don't know a lot of the ponies around here and how they would react to us," she said.

Rainbow Dash pulled Fluttershy into a hug. The smell of her marefriend was so intoxicating. Rainbow Dash was overwhelmed with how nice Fluttershy smelled.

"It's ok," Rainbow Dash whispered into her ear. She let go and they both looked at each other.

Rainbow Dash was stunned by how beautiful her marefriend looked. Fluttershy looked really cute in her gala outfit. The cyan feather in her mane made Rainbow Dash feel excited.

"Rainbow Dash, you look so pretty!" Fluttershy said.

Rainbow Dash returned the compliment. "Aww thanks! You look beautiful, Fluttershy!"

Fluttershy blushed and shyly moved her hoof against the ground. She couldn't have looked any more adorable to Rainbow Dash. Finally, Rainbow Dash moved to her side and put a hoof around on her shoulder.

"Come on, I got us a reservation for lunch at that one place Twilight likes," Rainbow Dash said.

"Reservation for lunch? But I thought not that many ponies eat there," Fluttershy said, becoming nervous.

"Well I overheard other ponies making theirs so I decided to make one just in case," Rainbow Dash said.

"So there's going to be lots of ponies there?" Fluttershy nervously asked.

"Yeah, I guess we're both lucky that I decided to make a reservation! We wouldn't have been able to get a table until like a hour!" Rainbow Dash said. She seemed to be unaware of her marefriend's nervousness.

"Couldn't we just have a simple picnic?" Fluttershy asked.

Rainbow Dash looked away for a minute. "You know I had planned to do that but I found out that all my bread got all moldy and icky. Besides, they have the best sandwiches and Rarity told me once that the soup was amazing! You love soup right?"

"I do but," Fluttershy said but was interrupted.

"Come on, I promise you'll like it!" Rainbow Dash said and nuzzled her.

Fluttershy gave a small nod. Rainbow Dash started walking so she tried to stay as close as she could to her. Her eyes wandered around at all the ponies they passed by. Some of them looked back at her.

When they arrived there it was very crowded. Many couples were there seated at the tables. They approached a stallion who was sitting at a makeshift counter.

"Sorry ladies, reservations only now," he said. "Also I'm sorry to say but we are only allowing couples to have the outside tables," he added.

Rainbow Dash narrowed her eyes. "I have a reservation and we are a couple. Got a problem?" she said.

The stallion realized his mistake and pulled out a paper list. "Oh! I'm terribly sorry! Please, I didn't know!" he said with a strong look of embarrassment on his face.

Fluttershy spoke before Rainbow Dash could say something else. "It's okay," she told him and nuzzled Rainbow Dash. Her marefriend sighed.

"What was your name?" he asked.

"It's Rainbow Dash. It should be on the list. I did this like two days ago," she said.

He squinted and looked through the list. Sure enough it was there. "Here we go. Outside table for two. You're even here right on time," he said.

He led them to their table and returned to his counter. Their table was in the corner near the wooden fence that surrounded the area. They had a nice view of the grassland that was filled with flowers and other nice looking plants. They sat down and looked at the menus that were already on the table.

Fluttershy still was nervous. Rainbow Dash was starting to get nervous too. She looked around at all the couples. It seemed like all around them were straight couples but then she spotted two earth pony mares sitting at the table behind herself. She felt a little more at ease. At least they weren't the only ones there.

After ten minutes of looking through the menu, the waiter finally came. Fluttershy had ordered some kind of special soup and Rainbow Dash had ordered a club sandwich. He didn't seem to bothered that they were couple. He just wrote down their order and left.

"Are you glad that I brought you here?" Rainbow Dash asked.

"I guess," Fluttershy quietly said.

"I thought that you would be happy to be here," Rainbow Dash said.

"Wow, I can't believe they let your kind in here," A mare said in a dry voice.

Rainbow Dash and Fluttershy reluctantly turned to glance at the pony who just said that. Sure enough it was one of the ponies who sold vegetables in the market. Her date was a light brown earth pony stallion who had an orange mane.

"Is there a problem?" Rainbow Dash asked. This was what she had worried about happening.

"Well of course there is. Look at both of you pegasi wearing each other's feather. Two mares clearly shouldn't do that," she replied.

"Hey mind your own business!" one of the mares behind Rainbow Dash said.

"We can do whatever we want," Rainbow Dash said.

Her coltfriend gave Rainbow Dash a look. "I've seen you before," she said pointing at Fluttershy.

"Leave her out of this," Rainbow Dash said.

She ignored her and continued. "It's bad enough that you are dating a mare but this one?" she said.

Rainbow Dash was getting pretty agitated. "What's that supposed to mean?" she asked.

"Look at her. She's that lazy good for nothing who clears the clouds. Why would you go so low for such a pony. Do you really want to date some loud and thoughtless tomcolt like her?" she asked.

One of the mares at the table behind Rainbow Dash got up and walked away. Rainbow Dash had gotten up and was yelling at her. Other couples had stopped talking and were looking at them. Fluttershy sat down shaking, trying not to draw attention to herself.

Suddenly, a large unicorn came from inside and approached the jerk who had been insulting Rainbow Dash and Fluttershy. Rainbow Dash and the mare stopped talking at looked at him.

"You need to leave my restaurant, Ma'm," he said.

"What?!" Rainbow Dash asked.

"Not you," he replied. He looked at the mare and her coltfriend. "Nopony disrespects others here. Especially over something like love," he said.

"Why would you side with those two? It's disgusting!" she said.

"Get out or I'll have charges placed on you," he said.

The mare got up and gave the unicorn a look. Her coltfriend followed her without saying a word. Other ponies starting clapping in approval of his decision. Rainbow Dash sat back down and the unicorn disappeared back inside.

"Fluttershy? Are you ok?" Rainbow Dash asked. She was trying to calm down after being so angered.

Fluttershy nodded a little but still wore a sad look on her face. The waiter came back levitating their food onto the table. Rainbow Dash was hungry and couldn't have waited any longer.

"The owner wanted me to tell you that your lunch is on the house," he said.

"Really? That's awesome!" Rainbow Dash said.

"Thanks," Fluttershy said.

The waiter nodded and left. Fluttershy slowly started to eat her soup. Rainbow Dash was already half done with her sandwich. She was trying not to think about the dream she had. It was only brief and made no sense. That mare clearly didn't know anything about who she was. Still, her words did damage to both ponies.

They both ate in silence not knowing what to say. Rainbow Dash was starting to feel tired from the lack of sleep. Fluttershy even seemed a little tired.

Rainbow Dash sighed. "Look, I'm sorry. I didn't think this would happen," she apologized.

Fluttershy sighed too. "It's okay, Rainbow," she said very quietly.

"Are you done? Do you want to go?" Rainbow Dash asked. Fluttershy nodded right away.

They left without saying another word. Rainbow Dash tried to ignore the eyes that looked at them. They came back to the fountain to decide what to do next.

"What if we just took a nice relaxing nap?" Rainbow Dash suggested. She had been out of ideas. All along she thought she had everything planned out. After what happened at the restaurant she changed her mind.

"That would be ok," Fluttershy agreed.

There were no clouds in the sky for Rainbow Dash to grab so they went over by the pond. Rainbow Dash had spent some time there before reading and relaxing. Nopony else goes here except their friends. They laid down on the soft grass and cuddled. They both fell asleep quickly.

When they woke up it was dark. Rainbow Dash was upset about this. She didn't mean to take such a long nap and waste the day.

"Shoot! I didn't mean to fall asleep so long, Fluttershy," Rainbow Dash said.

"It's okay, I did too," Fluttershy mumbled but Rainbow Dash didn't hear.

"Let's go, Fluttershy. I have a nice romantic dinner planned out for you," she said. Rainbow Dash wasn't sure why she said 'romantic'. She felt bad. Almost the whole day seemed to be ruined.

"Okay," Fluttershy said. She was now standing up, ready to join her marefriend.

They walked back into Ponyville to find that there were still couples out there. Candles and electronic decorative lights lit up homes and stores. Fluttershy stuck next to Rainbow, expecting that they were going to her cloud house. She was wrong with that assumption.

Rainbow Dash stopped for a second before they went in Sugarcube Corner. Fluttershy was starting to get nervous again. Finally, Rainbow Dash pushed the door open and walked in. Fluttershy let out a sigh of relief that Rainbow Dash didn't quite hear.

There was nopony else inside but Pinkie Pie standing behind the counter. The place was covered with silly looking decorations. It looked like a place for foals.

"Oh my gosh you guys came!" Pinkie Pie shouted.

"Hi, Pinkie," Fluttershy greeted. She looked around at the decorations and smiled.

Rainbow Dash didn't say anything. She was overwhelmed with guilt. She felt like the worst marefriend ever. She couldn't get any positive thoughts in her head. The dream finally had gotten to her. That one mare back at the restaurant had a point. She wasn't good enough for Fluttershy. The whole day was supposed to be full of fun and romance. Instead, it turned into a day that was completely wasted.

"Rainbow Dash, are you okay?" Fluttershy asked. Her marefriend had been standing there, shaking and eyes starting to fill up with tears.

"I'm so sorry!" Rainbow Dash suddenly yelled out. Tears were already falling down her cheek.

"What?" asked a confused Fluttershy.

"I ruined your day! Your special day that you deserved!"

"But," Fluttershy tried to say.

"This was supposed the most romantic day of your life and I let you down," Rainbow said, choking on tears.

"Rainbow Dash!" Pinkie Pie yelled, trying to solve this mess.

"No! That jerk was right, Fluttershy. I never deserved you. I never was good enough for you," Rainbow Dash said. She ran a hoof through her mane and took the feather out.

"I don't even deserve this feather," she said and left a teary Fluttershy behind.

Rainbow Dash flew back to her cloud house. She took off her gala outfit carelessy. She then threw herself onto her bad and cried even more. It wasn't going to get any better.

"I'll never have that special somepony that I wished for. I'm no good for her," she said to herself through tears. She sat up with her knees against her chest.

Suddenly, something yellow came into her tear blurred vision. She wiped the tears away to see that it none other than Fluttershy. Before Rainbow Dash could say anything, Fluttershy had climbed onto the bed and spread her wings out. She engulfed Rainbow Dash with a tight comforting hug in which only her prismatic mane stuck out.

Rainbow Dash tried to speak but Fluttershy hushed her. She was so confused now. This was the kind of hug that she was supposed to give Fluttershy not get. They sat there for a while until Fluttershy spoke.

"I love you, Rainbow," she said in her softest voice.

"Why?" Rainbow Dash asked. "Today was the worst hearts and hooves day ever!" she exclaimed.

"Because you are the kindest and most awesome marefriend," Fluttershy replied.

Rainbow Dash couldn't believe it. "How?" she asked.

"Remember that one time there was that scary storm and I hide under the blankets of my bed? And when you let me hold on to you and snuggle?" she asked, blushing a little. "Nopony has ever given me that comfort. Nopony has ever made me feel loved like that. That meanie was so wrong about you, Rainbow. You are the perfect mare for me."

"But I still ruined your special day," Rainbow Dash said.

"Rainbow, it was our special day! You shouldn't have tried to make it a surprise and plan it all out on your own. We could have done it together. I'm not mad at you," Fluttershy explained.

"I'm sorry, I wanted it to be special.. because," she said and paused.

"Because.. I love you too, Fluttershy!"

Fluttershy hugged even tighter and then slowly released her grip so her marefriend could get more comfortable. They both blushed and grinned with a wide smile.

Rainbow Dash didn't mind anymore that Fluttershy was holding her a tight hug; trying to comfort her. She liked that feeling so much. Fluttershy had only wanted to do the same like she had done for her. Rainbow Dash did learn something from this whole experience. She was the right match for Fluttershy. She will be there to protect and comfort her from harm and fears. Fluttershy will be there to fill her life with kindness and happiness. They will share their feelings and always be there to comfort each other.

Rainbow Dash let out a yawn and blinked her eyes. They both were slowly drifting off to sleep. Fluttershy closed her eyes and held Rainbow Dash close to her heart.


End file.
